Phoenix Flight
by DeeLoli
Summary: TEMP HIATUS Harry, after living in the Dursleys house for six years, was given to a doctor by the name of Edward Eddington. At first, Harry lives a nice and rather peaceful life before he is used in experiments to cure his beloved friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix Flight**  
**Chapter One: Birth of a Phoenix  
By**** SaraswatiIsis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I claiming to own the Harry Potter Cast. No sueing here. I do however own the original characters of this story and the story plot. **

** Summary: Harry, after living in the Dursleys house for six years, was given to a doctor by the name of Edward Eddington. At first, Harry lives a nice and rather peaceful life before he is used in experiments to cure his beloved friend. What happens when he goes to Hogwarts? What sort of effects do the experiments leave him with?  
**

* * *

The night the dark Lord Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow and murdered Lily and James Potter was a very much memorable night. After all, twas also the night young Harry James Potter defeated him, rendering the once human monster to a spirit state. Everyone knows this. Now, no one knows where Albus Dumbledore placed the youngling. When Dumbledore left Harry on the steps of 4 Privet Drive, he did not think that he would be letting the young boy down.

* * *

"BOY! GET YOURSELF IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Harry James Potter, currently six years old, trotted over to his rather obese uncle. His vivid green eyes bright with fears and unshed tears, he must have done something wrong for uncle Vernon to yell at him. But then he did something all the time for he was always yelled out and indeed the fat (and now purple faced) uncle Vernon was mad. He'd caught Harry doing accidental magic whilst he was cutting the grass. Useless to say this was not a good thing for our young hero.

"Petunia, I want him out of this house. I will not have a freak like him taint the Dursley name. I. Want. Him. OUT!"

By the time he'd finish his sentence, Harry was hiding behind his aunt who was herself quivering with fear. Petunia might have hated her sister but she could never hate her innocent nephew. He'd never done anything to the world; he was left parentless and fated to be everyone's icon. No she could not hate him. And so, the thought of kicking the young one out at such a young age was not at all appealing to her. But what could she do, she thought, this was her husband, the only one who looked at her and not her sister at first glance. What could possibly be done?

"Alright Vernon, I-I'll dump him somewhere. Perhaps the orphanage."

"No Petunia." His wife looked at him puzzled; eye furrowed together, "I want him **dead**." Petunia stared at him flabbergasted; she could not believe had just said that. After a while she nodded, taking hold of the young boy and walking out to get her car. Like a zombie she proceeded onto driving and driving, not once looking back at the black haired and emerald eyed four years old. Tears fell down her cheek continuously, but she took no notice of them. She kept driving.

For how long she was driving, she didn't know but by the time she'd reached her destination Harry had fallen asleep. Petunia waited as if an answer would miraculously make itself known. The soft snoring of one Harry Potter brought her back to reality and then a thought came to her. He'd be alright; she knew where to bring him. Vernon would think he was dead. It was with that thought that Harry woke up, rubbing at his eyes. Petunia saw this and turned to him.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine."

In Harry's eyes it did not seem like it would be fine, his aunt was still shaking with fear. Now he knew that the tone his uncle had used was one that should be ignored and he's understood every single one of his words. So now, Harry was left wondering whether or not his aunt was going to kill him. Perhaps she'd drown him; he certainly hoped she wasn't going to strangle him. Whatever she was going to do, Harry was in the backseat of her car, scared to death. Oh. Maybe that was how he could die.

Still, even with those thoughts, there was a small ember of hope in his heart. After all, it had been his aunt who had given him biscuit in secrets and even it hadn't been for her then he probably wouldn't even have a cot in his cupboard. That was what gave the young Harry hope, after all, his aunt had been sort of nice all this time; she'd been going against his uncle's wishes too. So she could do it now too right?

Petunia stopped the car, parking without care. She rushed out before opening the door and softly grabbing Harry. They'd stopped at some sort of a hospital or at least that was what it looked like. The building was white and looked rather dull. There were few people going in and out of it and even less cars parked around aunt Petunia's car. Harry did not have time to look around as much as he wanted as he was yanked towards the entrance.

The both of them skipped the secretary at the front and immediately went to an office. The man sitting and talking on the phone, Harry would never forget him. Not only because it was probable they'd be seeing a lot of each other but because of the shape he was in. This doctor (because Harry had decided that he was a doctor, especially with the plaque that stated that his name was Dr. Eddington) wasn't at all deformed in any way and maybe this was just because Harry had been living with horse neck aunt and plump uncle and cousin but this man was beautiful. The six years old Harry simply couldn't bring himself to turn away, the doctor's eyes were a mysterious but warm silver which sort of looked like white. His hair was long, probably longer than his waist length and tied into a low ponytail. And his smile.

Harry blinked owlishly as he was being smiled at by the beautiful man with the mysterious eyes. An embarrassed blushed appeared on his pale cheeks and he quickly looked down.

"Ah, Petunia Dursley was it. I remember recommending an early diet for your son. Surely this is not the result?"

Petunia could not smile, though she herself was blushing at his intensive gaze, "No, Dudley is at home and this is my nephew Harry. I have a favour to ask of you." Seeing that he would not interrupt her, she continued, "Please forgive me but I overheard you when you spoke to one of your colleague. You'd said that you needed children strong enough to withstand various testing and it so happens that I cannot keep Harry with me anymore so…"

"Look at me Harry." At the sound of the doctor's voice, Harry shyly looked up. He blinked once again and pursed his lips together. "Would you like to stay with me and my daughter? She's rather lonely and has a hard time making friends."

Blinking, Harry looked slightly doubtful, "You mean she'd be my friend? Like friend, friend?"

Laughing heartily, Dr. Eddington smiled at Petunia and nodded, "I take you won't be leaving with him?" Seeing her nod her head no he stood up and offered his hand. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll treat him like my own son."

Petunia shook his hand before turning and leaving. When Harry went to follow her, Eddington held his shoulders.

"Well Harry, my name is Edward Eddington and you're going to be living with me from now on. Don't you worry, Selene and I will take care of you but for now… I need you to stay quiet so I can work. 'K?"

Harry nodded, his blush deepening increasingly.

After a few hours of work, Edward looked to his side at the quiet boy who was simply kicking his feet on the rather tall chair. He frowned at how obedient the boy was. It was unbecoming for a child to not get restless at times like this. Sighing, he placed all his papers in their respectful place and stood. Harry followed him with his eyes, the six years old was still waiting to be told that this was a joke and that he would be going back to be mistreated by the Dursleys.

"Come Harry, you're going to meet my daughter; it's time for my break. Plus we shall need to go shopping for clothes no?"

Harry's mouth was slightly opened; he simply could not believe that this was going to be real, that he was really going to be happy. He smiled shyly and nodded, hopping off the chair he was sitting on. The doctor's warm and slim hands curled around Harry's small hands. Harry looked at their locked hands, head cocked to one side and mouth still parted a bit.

"You don't talk much, do you Harry"

Hearing the silky voice of his new found carer, Harry shook his head a little bit and looked down at his shoes, the next he knew his hand was being tugged upon. They were moving through the corridors of the hospital, some people were greeting Edward and others were cooing at him and calling him all sorts of cute names. They even gave Harry sweets at the reception counter. The young boy wanted to say 'no, thank you' but Edward had taken the sweets and given them to him seconds later. Harry thanked him quietly before they continued moving, his head looking down to the ground, mouth chewing on the gummy bears.

As they exited the hospital and entered the parking lot, Harry looked up at the unusual man. He wondered, who exactly that man and why he had accepted him so easily. He was Harry Potter. He was a freak, he couldn't possibly actually want to be with him, have him as a surrogate son. Could he?

"Go on Harry, in the car."

The car was a silver Mercedes, similar to the eyes of Harry's saviour. Harry did as he was told and sat in the back of the seat, the belt done to protect him from any incidents and the packet of sweets secured in his hands. Edward Eddington went to sit at the driving sit and immediately started the car. They drove through the streets in silence; Harry was too busy watching the view to notice the amused smile on the man's face.

After an hour of driving, they found themselves in a large house, a mansion to be precise. It was bigger than any house Harry had seen, but when thought about he really didn't see many houses except for those in Privet Drive. But this house was quite big and so were those around it. Harry blinked owlishly, his glasses falling to his nose. He let the man, Edward; take him inside so they could meet with his daughter. Selene.

As they walked through the corridors of this one house, Harry's mouth could not find the power to close themselves. Everything seemed so wonderful in this house, the portraits of people past, the statues that decorated the corridors and the ancient looks that the mansion carried about. Edward looked at the young boy and smiled mysteriously. It seemed the boy liked the house very much. Whether or not he would actually use the boy in the experiments that he and his colleague were to start soon was a question whose answer would depend on the reaction of his daughter to Harry. Speaking of the devil.

"Papa? Is that you?"

A young girl, about the same age of Harry if not slightly appeared at the turn of a corridor. Her eyes were the same as that of her father, a light silver kind of grey and held the same mysterious aura that her father held about him. Her hair, however, would probably be in eternal contrast against her father's. It was long as well but a deep raven, like the colour of a crow's feather yet without the hard texture. It fell in waves down to her mid back, untied and free to move as it wanted.

Harry stared and gulped and wondered yet again if this was all a dream. Selene looked at him and cocked her head to one side before looking at her father. Her eyes shifted back and forth before settling on Harry's small form. She walked, slowly with soundless footsteps.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Harry."

Selene looked at Harry, her silver eyes bore into Harry's emerald orbs. After what seemed minutes, Selene took his hand into hers and smiled.

"I like him papa."

* * *

**One Year Later**

**

* * *

**

"Evanescent."

"Umm, fleeting, passing, brief, temporary, momentary, short-lived, transient, and ephemeral. Antonym is permanent."

"Very good Harry. Okay Selene. Translucent."

Selene scoffed, "Why do I get the easy one? Transparent, semi-transparent, see-through, lucid, clear, lucent. Antonym is opaque."

"I'm sorry then, here's another one. Lucid. I want all of its synonyms."

Harry hid a smile as Selene glared at her father. "Lucid… articulate, well-spoke, silver-tongued, smooth-tongued, eloquent. Antonym is incoherent. Or… clear, logical, thought through, coherent, cogent, reasoned, plain, simple, well-structured, sound. Antonym is confused. Or… sane, sober, rational, clear-headed, in your right mind. Antonym is delirious." She looked pleased with herself. Her father turned to Harry.

"What did she forget?"

"Compos mentis."

"Right, you can both take a rest."

Edward Eddington left the two children in the large library; they knew not to follow him as the man tended to have some business to attend to. Harry looked at Selene, who had picked up a dictionary and was trying to find out whether she had really forgotten Compos Mentis. She pouted and Harry smiled. He hadn't known before, that a person (especially him) could smile so much. But he did. Selene and her father had been so kind to him, kind and caring. Selene treated him as though he was her older brother and Eddington treated him as his child. The dark brunette refused to smile at other people except the two, as he was not used to others. But with them, he was happy.

Harry had taken up to lessons with them, Selene and he were both home schooled, Edward did not trust in any other person to teach his precious little girl. And in the one year that Harry had known her he figured out that she was a natural born genius, she absorbed books, facts and numbers faster then he ever could. Though he himself still was quite fast in learning, she was faster and even younger than him. But he didn't mind. He liked it here. He liked being Harry Thomas Eddington.

"Harry, do you want to go see what papa is doing?"

The seven years old looked up at his friend. She looked coy and sly, her lightly coloured eyes, colour of magnesium, glinted under her dark bangs. He began to be afraid, very afraid. This could only mean one thing.

"We are not spying on your father. No, no and no way. I don't want to be in trouble. Don't you remember last time we did? We were punished if you can't remember and I do like to read and I do not want that privilege to be taken from me… again!"

She was pouting. Harry hated when she pouted. Her lower lip lifted just a tiny bit and her eyes brightened with tears. Then she bit her lower lips and sniffed in the way children do before they are about to burst out crying. Harry absolutely hated when she pouted. He could never resist that look that she gave him. The look of utter pity. He let his head dropped and held out his arm, as if he was going to ask her to dance.

"Shall we then?"

She took his hand and dragged him to the door, happy that her plan had worked.

"We shall indeed. I wonder if he's talking to that man again. I don't like him one bit. Daddy should be very careful." She looked at Harry dead in the eyes and said in the creepiest voice she could muster (which for a seven years old was actually really rather creepy) "He is not to be trusted."

Harry snorted and she hit him. They walked to corridor before stopping at a slightly opened door. The door to their (or rather Selene's) father's study and looked through the crack. Edward was indeed talking to somebody; actually it seemed more like they were arguing over something. Selene and Harry looked at each other before straining to hear the words.

"You saw what it did to them Richard! We cannot continue the experiment. It's hurting them, changing them into mutants. Three of them died for heaven's sake. We must put a stop to this and devise an antidote!"

That was Edward.

"Nonsense, the fact that they are mutating means that we are on the right track. We should continue Edward. We are on the path to a better future. Should we end this now, we would miss an opportunity to become powerful and rich. Think of what we could use them for Edward. Think of the wonderful things that we can accomplish thanks to this. You're missing the bigger picture."

And that was Richard. In Harry's mind, Richard reminded him very much of his uncle Vernon. Though he had less stomach and was taller, the man became red much too easily and was cruel. He was also hot tempered and did not, at all, like children that were not his own (though Harry doubted that he actually had any). This man, this Richard, was power hungry, like the people in the books he often read. He could probably be compared to Hitler. Harry thought.

"They're children Richard. Not samples or specimens. They are only children. All I wanted was find a cure for Selene and all the other children who have unknown diseases not-"

Harry's mind cut off at that. _A cure for Selene._ He looked at the girl who had stopped listening as well.

"Selene? What does he mean a cure for you?"

Selene didn't answer. She knocked on the door instead, and before her father said she could come in she let herself in.

"Hello papa. I was wondering if Harry and I could go to the swimming pool. Oh, hello mister Richard. How do you do?"

Richard sneered at her and looked into Edward silver eyes, "Come now Edward. Think about your daughter. Do you not want her to become healthy, to be just like every other child?"

"Is Selene sick? Why does she need a cure?"

The blond man looked at the young boy and frowned before looking back at the girl in his arms. He thought about whether he should tell the still young Harry about Selene. Selene who was not at all normal like every other person.

"Selene… has a unique condition. A condition which takes a lot of off her. You know how she always gets sick and how she has to sleep a lot? This is what it does to her. Soon she may not be able to stand and play with you."

Harry looked at his friend and frowned.

"I want to help!"

"Harry-" Edward tried to interrupt Harry but the seven years old would hear nothing of it.

"No! I want to help. Selene's my best friend. And you've done so much for me already so… so I want to help!"

Richard noticed it, the determination in Harry's eyes. The way he was so willing to do everything in order to help the girl become healthy. He smirked; perhaps this was something he could use, something he could use in the experiments. He looked healthy enough, a new sample couldn't hurt.

"There is something you could do… Harry was it?"

Edward immediately began to protest. "No Richard, Harry is a child I took under my wing. He will not-"

"What is it?" Harry turned to look at the man who reminded him so much of his uncle, swallowing the fear the boiled up in his gut. Anything for Selene.

"Harry…"

"All you have to do is come with me. I need a bit of your blood first. We'll work from there."

"Please Mister Edward. I want to help." Harry let his emerald be studied by Edward's silver eyes. Before the man could say anything, Selene fainted. The doctor felt her forehead before picking her up, her dress, an old Victorian style dress, folding in his arms. She had always liked olden time objects.

"Fine, do as your wish. However your time may be reduced because of this."

The seven years old watched as Edward carried his daughter away. He'd paused for a moment to tell Richard something before leaving the room. Harry blinked and looked at the burly man. He would help Selene. He would. Not because her father had brought him here. Not because he had been given a chance to be happy. But because he thought that she should be given a chance too.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

**

* * *

**

Harry looked at all the tubes stuck and attached to his body. Richard had been, for some reason, extremely happy about his blood, when the result of the blood test had come back. And since then he had given Harry even more tests to go through. He hadn't seen Selene very much since that day when he found out she was sick. When he did, the both of them were too tired and usually just curled up together to sleep or talk quietly. Selene kept saying that he didn't have to do this but he refused to hear any of it, instead changing the conversation to the stars and the constellations. They both enjoyed them.

"Now Harry, we're going to give you something, a new substance that should make changes to your body. The tests are over; it's time to discover whether you can really save Selene. That is what you want isn't it?"

The raven haired boy nodded and tried not to flinch at the size of the needle. It contained a clear liquid that shimmered at the much too bright light over his head. Richard laughed a horrible sound that Harry actually hated but hid as much as he could. This was a man who could, after all, help his best friend.

"Don't worry Harry. It'll only hurt a bit."

He nodded again and bit his lips as the needle went through his pale (he didn't spend too much time outside seeing as how Selene didn't like it there) skin. He felt a certain tingle in his arm as the blood took in the substance and started to mingle. Edward came in the room with Selene holding his hand. The silver eyed duo looked actually rather worried. Harry was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly his arm started burning. He looked at it and rubbed at it, wondering what was wrong. When he looked at Richard, a pleading look in his eyes. The pain shot out from his arm through to his entire body.

He screamed.

Selene screamed.

Edward screamed at the people around to help.

No one did.

Harry kept screaming, clawing at his arm and face and at his body, trying to keep the pain from going any further. His breathing became ragged before the pain got to his throat. He couldn't breathe. His eyes widened. Selene left her father's side for Harry's. Tears were streaming down her face, though she did nothing about anything that was happening. As though she already knew what was going on.

When Harry slumped back on the bed, mouth open, breathless and chest not moving at all, Selene let go of the hand she'd held. She stared at Harry, almost like he wasn't actually here. Edward cornered Richard who didn't seem bothered by the fact that the boy was not breathing.

"Dead, deceased, departed, lifeless, boring, quiet, dull, uninteresting, deadly, flat, finished, obsolete, over, ended, empty, done with, exhausted, numb, stiff, frozen, insensitive, unresponsive, silent, blank, quiet, down, inactive, inert, and extinct. Antonyms are exciting, sensitive, live and alive."

Edward turned away from Richard to glance at his daughter whose delicate hand stroked Harry cheek. He walked to her when she turned to him, a puzzled look directed at the hand she'd used.

"Papa… why is his cheek warm?"

The blond man frowned and went to touch Harry as well. He was warm. Dead people turned cold very quickly after their deaths and it had already been ten minutes since Harry's. Why wasn't the boy cold?

"I don't know angel…"

For another ten minutes, everyone in the room watched the small frame of one Harry James Potter. They knew something was going to happen. Selene noticed the slight twitches of Harry's fingers. She grabbed her father's hand and held it tightly, watching as Harry took a sudden breath. A breath he should not have been able to have taken. He coughed and only Selene could see the small fibre of smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Harry?"

For a moment, it seemed that he had not heard her. He kept coughing and looking about as though he were lost. She repeated his name a few times before he finally looked at her. His eyes seemed unfocused; it looked like he didn't know her first because he gave her a puzzled look. His eyes, or rather just his pupils became a brighter green until they settled back to their dark emerald and Harry blinked.

"Selene? What's wrong?"

"What do you have to say now Edward? It worked! Project Phoenix is on!"

Richard's laugh echoed in the room, rich in greed and poor in kindness. On that day, a new boy was born and named, not Harry James Potter who had died but Phoenix, a boy who would live for long, no matter how many times he died.

* * *

**A/N: Was it a bit rushed? Well anywho, first Harry Potter story. Might not be updated in a while because I want each and every chapters to be long. But please review and tell me what you think! Don't stop yourself... really.**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hiya, it's been a bit of a long time (oh boy)

Hiya, it's been a bit of a long time (oh boy). Even though I know I shouldn't (because frankly the whole not updating thing was pathetic) I'm going to say that I'm sorry and unfortunately I'm going to be making excuses.

My biggest excuse is that I am a douche and a pathetically weak person to begin with which unfortunately makes me unable to deal with stress effectively. When I started college I was a bit out of sorts, because to be honest I don't adapt as quickly as I used to. This meant that I tried to concentrate on my work and discarded everything else (i.e. fanfiction) and writing in general. I'm sorry.

My second excuse is that my muse sort of went away (this is the most ridicule excuse you'll read) and I kinda didn't know what to write anymore o.o I was lost. But that's ok because I have a new muse and she's so cute she makes me want to squeal and cuddle her everytime I see her ! So I've had some changes of ideas regarding the story.

Plus I have another muse who draws for me (I draw but they're like, disastrous so we're not getting into that --)

I only have two excuses, my computer didn't go bust, so I still have the pathetic attempts at chapter three and four of Please adopt me, on my computer, they'll be edited, rewritten, whatever so that you guys can read and hopefully forgive this pathetic "author person". So will the first two chapters seeing as there are mistakes on those.

As for The End of Something, the first chapter will be re-edited and the second and third chapter written sometime while I'm away in France (I'm leaving on tuesday).

Phoenix Flight will also be edited but it'll take longer to write the next chapters.

Apart from Phoenix flight, I will try (I say try because I'm going uni this year which means that some things may still take some time) to always have a chapter written before uploading a chapter (does that make sense).

So if I upload chapter 2, chapter 3 will also be written.

Last note, thanks to all those who've read my stories and have taken an interest and not given up. I'm really grateful. Hopeful I'll be able to reward your undeserved kindness with stories that make you guys happy (or sad o.O). Hmm, yeah, thanks.

DeeLoli 3


End file.
